New Students
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: Sora and Roxas's normal, boring lives take a slight twist when two new students arrive at their school. At first, it's fun and games, but what happens when Roxas finds out about his past?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peoples! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I don't usually do AU, but I'll try my best and try not to get the characters too OC. Since I've only played the second game, I really don't know that much about Sora… just some things, and Roxas only exists (in the game) for six or seven days, so you don't really get to know a lot about him, either…

This will be mostly a RoxasXAxel fanfic, with some SoraXRiku, but not much…

Anyway, continue and enjoy!

What Roxas hated most about school was that he had to get up at the crack of dawn.

He heard his alarm clock going off, but he just groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. It had actually been going off for thirty minutes, but he didn't know that…

He heard his door open and someone sigh. It was probably his mom… Only, it couldn't be her, because she was off on a business trip. Then it must have been….

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up. You'll be late for school!"

Roxas tried to swat his cousin away, but Sora just grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of bed. "C'mon, Roxas! Don't make me go get Hayner!"

Roxas groaned again. "I don't care… Go get Hayner… I'll just kick him…"

Sora huffed and let Roxas fall to the floor. "Don't make me go get that cold water."

Roxas's eyes snapped open. "I'm up, I'm up!" he sat up on the floor and yawned. He turned his head and looked out his window and sighed. "Does that sun ever fucking set?"

Sora shrugged. "Probably not. I'm too tired on a school night to care, anyway."

Roxas sighed again and stood up. "Alright, get out. I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay, but you'd better hurry up. I'm gonna come back up stairs in ten minutes, and if you're back in that bed, I'm going to pour cold water on you."

"Mm-hm." Roxas smirked. He remembered what happened last time Sora poured cold water on him. He had come into his bedroom with a big bucket of ice cold water, and "accidentally" dropped it on Roxas. Roxas screamed and jumped out of his bed, shivering. He shouted and tortured Sora with glares and mumbles for a whole week afterward. He only forgave his cousin because he bought sea-salt ice cream for him for the next _two_ weeks afterward.

Roxas stripped out of his night clothes, grabbed some clothes out of his drawer, and pulled them on. He looked back at his clock before stepping out of his bedroom. It had already been five minutes. He raced into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. Unfortunately, he brushed them so hard and fast, his gums started to bleed. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. It really wasn't that hard to tame. It was always spiky anyway, and he didn't even have to put water or gel in it.

"It's about time, Roxas!"

"Well, if you weren't trying to hurry me, then maybe I wouldn't have fallen half way down the stairs and hurt myself!" Roxas pointed at the leg that had a forming bruise on it. "You should learn to be more patient."

"And you should learn to be quicker in the morning!" Sora said. "It takes you forever to get ready, and it takes twenty minutes to get to school by foot."

"Well, seeing as you're only one year younger than me, you can sign up for Driver's Ed."

"I don't—" Sora felt a light punch on his shoulder. "Oh, just leave him alone, will ya, Sora?" Hayner said, grinning. "It's only school. Besides, you guys are never late, no matter how long it takes the Roxy to get dressed."

Roxas's eye twitched. "Don't call me that. I'm a _boy_. I should have a _boy_ name."

Hayner smirked. "Are you sure? 'Cause I think I saw you lookin' at Demyx the other day—"

"Shut the hell up!"

Another thing Roxas hated about school was how long you had to wait for the classes to actually start.

The teacher was out in the hallway, talking to two students. They looked like they were new students, because he'd never seen them around the school before. So, he just lay his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. A couple more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

The teacher cleared her throat, which made Roxas snap his head up. He saw the two students clearly now. One had red hair that looked much spikier than his and Sora's, and even Cloud's. He had amazing green eyes, and a nice looking body with it. He must have been the tallest student in the school…

Wait. Did I just think he looked good? Roxas shook his head and looked over at Sora. He seemed to be drooling on his desk. He was obviously looking at the other new student.

The other one had silver hair that came down to his shoulders, and covered his eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, and Sora was almost jealous. Almost. He doubted he could bring himself to be jealous of anyone that looked like HIM.

He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but he knew he had an interest in boys. Alright, so he told Roxas, but Roxas had said he didn't really care what sexuality he was, they were still cousins, blah blah.

"Class," the teacher, Ms. Yuna, said, "we have some new classmates. Axel," she motioned to the one with the red hair, "and Riku," and motioned to the one with the silver hair. "Axel, you may sit by… Roxas, and Riku… you may sit by Kairi."

Axel walked over to the desk and sat down by Roxas. He smiled slightly at Roxas, but it wasn't one of those "Hey, how ya doin'," friendly smile. He had a mischievous smile that looked closer to a smirk. Roxas smiled back. He could help but stare at the boy, though. There was just something about him that looked so familiar.

Axel caught him staring and sighed. "What?" he snapped.

Roxas immediately turned away and mumbled, "Nothing."

Ah… I really hate it when it turns into an immediate relationship between Riku and Sora, and I didn't think it would turn out like that. Oh well. I think I'm going to make another KH after I finish my DN story. And I know it's kinda really short, but I'll try—notice, I said TRY—to make my chapters longer than this.

Anywayssss, reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

It only took me one day to update! I don't think I've ever done that before (if I have, not for a long time), so I'm proud of myself!

Okay, enough about my retarded happiness. Read!

Another thing that Roxas hated more than school itself was _Seifer_. The stupid jerk wouldn't leave Roxas or his friends alone. He rarely picked on Olette, but when he did, she got upset, and Hayner looked like he could tear Seifer's arm off. Today, however, he decided to pick on the tall, dark, and obviously pissed off new student.

"_Hey_."

Axel looked up from the book he was reading and blinked. "Uh… hey?"

Seifer sneered. "Don't act smart with me." Somehow, Seifer always managed to make the victims look like that bad guys. But it didn't always work out. He would still get expelled and hours and hours of detention.

Axel frowned. "I wasn't. I said hey. Is that a crime?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to start something?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. This is how it always started out. Seifer just had to have (and keep) his "bad boy" reputation, so he picked a fight with everyone he saw.

Seifer glared at Roxas. "What's so funny, loser?"

Roxas shook his head. "Axel, don't worry about him. He's just a stupid jerk. He tries this shit every day."

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He stood up and glared down at Seifer, which made the boy back up a little. "So, I don't just get the special treatment today?" he laughed bitterly. "Alright. If you want to… 'start something', then meet me after school." How childish, Axel thought. We're not in middle school anymore…

The bell rang, and Seifer and his gang zoomed out of the classroom.

"He's not going to meet me, is he?" Axel said.

"Hm? Oh, no. Probably not," Roxas laughed.

Calculus was the most boring class Roxas had ever taken. Their teacher just droned on and on about math, and it made Roxas just want to get up on his desk and yell at his teacher. He never did crazy stuff. Hayner did, but he didn't have calculus with him this year. Olette did, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. That almost made Roxas laugh. It seemed like Olette was always attentive about the subjects in school. It would be hard to believe that she took more interest in staring at the wall than listening to the teacher.

But it wasn't like Mr. Saix was boring all the time, just… on the days that end with a Y.

Roxas snorted and sighed, laying his head down on his desk. Fine, so the damn teacher droned on and on about pointless things everyday. So what? You could still pass… If you got help from another calculus teacher first.

Roxas closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep. He was just closing his eyes and listening to Mr. Saix's voice… that seemed to be getting quieter by the minute, and soon, Roxas couldn't hear him. He hardly heard the bell for the next class. He wouldn't have woken up if not for Olette.

"Roxas," Olette sighed, "you shouldn't fall asleep in his class. He could catch you."

"Yeah, well…" Roxas said, getting his things, "he hasn't yet."

Fortunately, Roxas had lunch next. So he wouldn't have to deal with another class for a whole thirty-five minutes. He met up with Sora, like always, in the cafeteria, grabbed a handful of unhealthy food, and sat down.

He couldn't ever say that his lunches were ever boring, because he sat with a BUNCH of people. Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Luxord, Vexen, and some others. Occasionally, some people that he didn't know would come by to talk to one of his friends, then just leave.

But today, he saw a certain red-haired pyro that was sitting by himself. He smiled slightly and walked over to him. "Can I sit here? You looked lonely."

Axel looked at Roxas and shrugged. "I don't have anyone else to sit with, so, sure."

"Thanks." He sat down beside him. "So, Axel, is your hair naturally like that?"

Axel laughed. "I think you're the only person brave enough to ask me that."

Roxas blinked. "Why? Its just hair."

"I'm tall, and apparently, I look like I could beat the shit out of someone with one hand tied behind my back"

"Well… you do."

Axel gave him a look, and Roxas laughed. "Answer my question."

"Yes, it is."

"Hm… interesting… It kind of looks like fire—"

He was interrupted when Demyx jumped down into a seat in front of him. "What's up, Roxy?"

"Don't call me that," he said, pouting slightly. It annoyed him to no end when people called him that.

"Aww… don't look so sad, Roxy. It's so cute… like yooouuu." Now Demyx was teasing him. The bad thing about this was that he always succeeded in pissing Roxas off when he was teasing him.

Roxas growled, "I said stop calling me that!"

Axel sighed. "Is that a fohawk or a mullet?"

Demyx smiled. "Both. I think it's cool,so I don't really care what people think about it… It's sort of like a classic rock look mixed with punk."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Only Demyx."

They talked for a little while, and Demyx whined a little when the bell rang. "Aww, man… I was just starting to have fun. Oh, by the way, I'm Demyx."

"Axel," Axel said, standing up.

"Wow… you really ARE tall," Demyx said. "Well, see ya."

Roxas gathered up his things. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym."

Thank God. "Oh, Jesus. You're going to hate our teacher.

"Why?"

"He's an ass. Hn… cold hearted bastard…"

Axel snickered. "He can't be that bad."

"Mr. Ansem is _beyond _that bad."

There are two things I believe.

1.)I believe that Demyx is the nicest out of everyone of Organization XIII. He is, but his innocence just makes him look cute.

2.) I believe that Ansem is secretly an ass. He was mean to Roxas in the beginning, but he also seems like he still is a cold-hearted bastard. Just my opinion, so everyone who likes Ansem the Wise… Don't kill me.

Any who, a little bit more happened in this chapter, so I'm kinda proud of myself for that, too. Unfortunately, it was shorter than the last chapter. Sorry about that.

Also… reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I didn't get Sora much in the last chapter, so he and Riku are going to be the main peoples in this chapter. It's really short, but I PROMISE I'll make it three or four pages tomorrow.

Axel's eye twitched. This Mr. Ansem _looked_ bad. Even though his deep voice might have had a calming effect on someone—anyone—he was a cold-hearted bastard, just like Roxas had said. When Axel had approached him, the gym teacher looked him up and down with disdain. That made Axel looked down at his clothes. Sure, he had on his Tripps today, but it was the only thing he could find. He had stopped wearing them when last year, but they didn't look so bad on him… And his shirt showed a little much, it wasn't like it showed his entire chest.

Mr. Ansem had thrown Axel his gym clothes, and Axel had looked down at them like they were a pair of dirty socks. Shorts? Shorts! Axel didn't wear shorts!

So, there he was, standing in the middle of the gym floor, with Roxas. He swore that every girl looked at him like they were going to eat him. Would they?

He sighed. "Roxas, you didn't tell me we had to wear shorts… These don't even fit!"

"I know, I know," Roxas laughed nervously. "But you get used to it. I did…" He laughed nervously again. I wonder how Sora's doing…

 

Sora had heard Ms. Yuffie's over-enthusiastic voice, and he saw the writing on the board. But he couldn't stop thinking about the boy named Riku. This had never happened before. He'd read something like this in stories… Love at first sight. But who believed in THAT crap anymore? There was no such thing as "love at first sight". It was just a stupid phrase. Besides, he didn't love the boy. He just thought he looked super hot, which he did. He'd seen the girls in the class. They looked like they were about to jump Riku. Sora had just drooled over his desk…

He sighed in frustration and slammed his pencil down on his desk.

Ms. Yuffie turned around and looked at Sora. "Sora? What's the matter?"

"Um… nothing, Ms. Yuffie," he said smiling. "It's just that… erm… I don't really understand this."

"It's alright, Sora. A lot of people don't understand this at first, but it gets really reallllly fun when you understand it!" she grinned, and went back writing on the board.

Sora nodded and picked up his pencil. He wrote some things down, then put his pencil down again and leaned back in his chair. He actually didn't understand it, because he wasn't paying attention. Oh well. He would just stay after school and ask Ms. Yuffie to tutor him.

After class was over—and five pages of notes and class work—Sora packed up his things, ready to just leave. Unfortunately, there was still one class left, and he would still have to stay after school with Ms. Yuffie.

He was about to go up to the teacher, when Riku lightly tapped his shoulder. "Sora, right?"

Sora nodded dumbly. "Y-yeah."

"You said you didn't get any of this, right? Well, I could teach you. Ms. Yuffie is too over enthusiastic about this, so I would understand why you didn't understand it."

Sora nodded again. That wasn't really the reason. He was passing with flying colors.

"Anyway, I could tutor you, if you wanted."

Sora's eyebrows flew up. "Uh, yeah. I'd—that seems like a good idea. Uhm…"

"We can meet after school, at the café down the street."

"Okay."

Riku smiled, and left the classroom.

Sora watched him leave, his heart pounding. _Crap…._He grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom. "Roxas! Roxyyyyyyyyyy!"

 

Roxas was resting against the wall from gym. He only had one class left, thank God. Axel had left him alone in the hall, laughing his head off. Mr. Ansem had made him run five times around the gym floor for mouthing off at him because he was picking on Axel. You'd think a guy would _thank you_ after standing up for him TO A TEACHER! He stood up straight, but fell down on the floor when his cousin came running at him, and tackled him. "Roxas! Roxas! Oh maannnn!"

"What!" Roxas snapped, getting up. "What do you _want_? You can't just tackle me in the damn hallway! Now, shut up for a minute, calm down, and tell me what happened."

Sora told him about not being able to concentrate in the class room because of Riku, and about how the silver haired God practically "asked him out on a date.".

Roxas scoffed. "Whatever. It was not a date. He's just going to tutor you for a day. One day, Sora. Don't get your boxers in a twist."

Sora pouted. "Ugh! But what am I supposed to do?! What if I say something stupid?! What if—"

"No 'what if's'. You'll only freak yourself out. Besides, you always do something stupid. You might actually make him laugh." Roxas walked away, laughing evilly.

"So much for nice, loving cousin."

Alright, kinda a sucky chapter, but I think Roxas and Axel will get a little closer. Like good friends, instead of I-just-met-you friends. And Sora's "date" with Riku. No, it's not really a date, but Sora is… well… heh.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't cook?"

"Nope."

"You don't know ANYTHING about it?"

"Nope."

"Why are you in here!"

"You'll see," Axel laughed darkly. Roxas just looked at him funny, and turned away to listen to the teacher.

The teacher, Leonhart, had paired Axel up with Roxas. He had a bad feeling the day would end would end in detention. Then he'd have to sit in a class with Seifer for thirty minutes! He shook his head. Axel was new. He wouldn't want to get in trouble on his first day, would he?

For the first few minutes of class, Roxas kept looking at Axel. He looked a little anxious, but about what? It was just a stupid cooking class. The Mr. Leon wasn't intimidating at all. He guessed that he even had a secret relationship with Cloud. Even though Cloud was a student, Leon was a teacher, well, it was bad. But you could just tell.

After he had stopped talking, Axel whipped around to the table. He had this big grin on his face. Roxas moved away a little. What was this boy going to do?

Oh, it happened so fast.

Roxas turned his head for one second to get the meat. Axel snatched it away from him, and put it on the plate. After seasoning it, all the crap they were supposed to do, he put it on the oven, put it on preheat, and the next thing Roxas knew, the meat was on fire.

"Aw, hell yeah!"

Roxas's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. "AXEL!" He ran over to the pyro maniac, panicked. "You-you weren't supposed to burn it! Mr. Leon!"

Leon looked away from the student he was talking to, and at the panicking boy, and the fire… and the grinning redhead. His eyes widened slightly. "Dammit…" he raced over to the two, grabbed a big bucket, filled it with water as quickly as possible, and threw it on the now ruined meat. He clenched his jaw. "Roxas… _Axel_… You have detention with me for three days."

Roxas gawked at the teacher. "But-but-but—"

"No buts! You could have burnt my class room down!"

Sora sat in his seat, looking at the clock every five minutes, biting his bottom lip. Could time go any slower? He was nervous, and didn't want school to end so soon, but then again, he really didn't want the class to just crawl on by…

The teacher had called on him a couple of times about a question. Olette had mouthed him the answer, so he didn't get in too much trouble.

Soon, the teacher had finished all the notes, and said they could have free time for the rest of the class. Sora looked at the clock again. Only fifteen minutes…

Olette walked over to him and crouched by his desk. "Is something bothering you, Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "No, not really. I just really want school to be over."

Olette smiled. "I guess I can understand why. It is Friday."

"It is?!"

Olette laughed. "Yes, Sora. Sometimes, I worry about you."

"This is all your fault," Roxas growled. "Why, _why_ did you have to set the food on fire?"

Axel sighed, leaning back in his desk. "It's no big deal. It's only thirty minutes, Roxas."

Roxas grind his teeth. "Yeah, but it's _friggin' Friday_, and we have detention for two more days!"

Axel sighed again and closed his eyes. Mr. Leon—being the nice teacher he was—said that they could talk, but if he heard them, they'd have to be quiet the rest of the time. "Quiet. He might hear us."

"I don't care. It's not like we can get in even more trouble."

"Roxas."

"I mean, we could get suspended, but I think that will only happen if you set the teacher on fire."

"Roxas."

"But you wouldn't do that, would you?"

Axel put his hands on either side of Roxas's face and forced him to pay attention. "_Roxas_."

Roxas felt a slight blush come to his face, and his heart pound. Axel's hands were so warm…"Y-yes?"

"Calm down… And no, I wouldn't set the teacher on fire." Axel let his hands fall to his sides.

Roxas almost whined. Damn it… what am I thinking?

The minutes flew by in silence. Before Mr. Leon even had to say, "You are excused," Roxas zoomed out of the room.

Axel cocked his head to the side. Is he mad at me?

Sora shifted in his seat. He smiled shyly at Riku, getting his things out from his bookbag. Sora had trouble deciding if he should have went home and changed into something else, but Riku had seen him first before he had gotten a chance to go home.

"So, do you have everything?"

"Huh?" Sora looked up at Riku. "Oh. Yeah. I do." After a couple more minutes of sorting out his notes, they started. It made a lot more sense now that Sora was paying attention. He even began to relax a little, and he understood it, even though he had a bunch of questions.

"So, do you get it now?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yep. Thanks—"

Roxas ran in, panting. "S-Sora… Axel hasn't come by, has he?"

"Uh… no. Why?"

"I'll tell you later." The door of the café opened, and Roxas looked back. He didn't have to wonder if anyone else had red, hair like Axel. He ran to the bathroom, which he knew was a stupid idea. Sora would probably give him away.

Axel blinked. He swear he just saw the little blond… He saw Sora and Riku and walked over to their table. "Hey… Was Roxas just here."

Riku blinked. "Who?"

"No!" Sora said. "I mean, no. Why?" He laughed nervously.

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "O…kay…" he turned and sighed. While he was here, he might as well just go to the bathroom.

Before Sora could say anything, Axel walked away and disappeared into the bathroom. He was about to get up, when the waitress came with Riku's coffee, and Sora's cold coffee. He smiled. Roxas could survive without his help for five minutes…

Meanwhile, in the bathroom… Roxas figured that Axel left and opened the door, only to bump into someone's hard chest. "Oof… Sorry—Axel!"

Axel smiled. "I was looking for you."

"Wh-why?"

"Well… You just ran out, and I thought I did something."

"Um… N-no. I just wanted to get out of there. I really hate school… and it's Friday!"

"Yeah…" he laughed softly.

"Erm, see ya!" Roxas walked as calmly as he could passed Axel. After glaring at Sora, (Sora was innocently drinking his coffee, confused by the look his cousin gave him) and nearly ran out of the café.

Mmm… I don't like this one much. And I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I actually had a life yesterday, so I couldn't really get on the computer…


	5. Chapter 5

When Roxas got home, he went straight to his bedroom

When Roxas got home, he went straight to his bedroom. He just couldn't believe he let himself think that! He just met Axel, and he couldn't have feelings for a GUY. Sure, Sora liked a boy, and it's not like he hated his cousin for that, but he just couldn't feel anything for a boy! Especially not for the hot new student… With flaming red hair, and piercing, entrancing—no. He couldn't think like that. He shook his head, thinking everything would be better in the morning. He tried to distract himself by playing a game he used to like. It had some of his used-to-be-favorite Disney characters in it. He found it to be fun, but he fell asleep playing it. He woke up around ten. He was surprised that the sun was actually down. He couldn't remember when he had ever seen it down. Of course he'd had to—

He turned his Playstation 2 off, and went back into bed. He couldn't go back to sleep, though. He found himself thinking about Axel again, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He huffed. He didn't know WHY he felt this way. It was starting to creep him out a little, and even annoy him slightly. No one in his family—except for Sora—would accept him if he told them he was interested in a boy, anyway, so he couldn't even think about that… but he was.

He turned over and looked above at the stars and moon. His mother would come back home tomorrow from her business trip from a place called Hollow Bastian. He shivered just thinking about it. Its former name was Radiant Garden, which sounded much friendlier and safer than "Hollow Bastian". He wondered why they changed the name…

"Roxas!"

He sat up and looked down at the street. There, standing there in front of his house, in the dark, was Axel. His jaw dropped. He was wearing a low collar black shirt and black pants with a chain on it that went down to mid thigh (1). He swallowed thickly and forced a steady smile. "A-Axel… what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "It's Friday—what are you doing, going to sleep so early?"

"I fell asleep—" He stopped in mid-sentence. He couldn't just casually tell Axel that he was playing a kid's game. "Um… I fell asleep watching… TV." Yeah, everyone watches TV.

"Oh… Well, why don't you come down?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm bored, and you're awake, so why not?"

Roxas shrugged. He didn't see the harm in that. It's not like he would accidentally tell Axel he had some feelings for him… Hopefully. He put on some pants and walked out of his house, and went around the corner to meet Axel. "Where are we going?" he asked when they started walking.

"You'll see… It's my favorite place in the whole town so far. I like to go there to think."

"You think?" He couldn't stop himself before it came out. He knew it was a rude thing to say, but he was just like that. He always said stuff like that to Sora. He usually whined, but Axel—he stopped and Roxas bumped in to him for the second time. He looked nervously up at the red-haired pyro and bit his bottom lip. "Look, A-Axel… I didn't mean to say that—"

Axel burst out laughing. "No one's ever dared to say that to me before!" he said, still laughing. "Oh, Roxas…"

Roxas blinked up at the taller boy. "So… you're not mad?"

Axel snorted and waved his hand. "Of course not. What, did you think I was going to try to hit your or something?"

"Sort of."

Axel frowned, then turned. "Come on," he muttered.

Roxas pouted slightly, a little disappointed with himself. He barely knew Axel, but he'd known him long enough to know he wouldn't hit him after a harmless comment. He may have looked a little scary (even though that wasn't the first thing he noticed about him) at first, but he was a good person… even if he was a little goofy… Roxas found himself smiling slightly. "Hey… Axel… In class, I didn't run out because I was mad at you."

"Why'd you run?"

"…It's Friday!" Roxas grinned. "I'm surprised you didn't try to race me out of there."

Axel turned his head slightly and looked at Roxas, smiling. "Yeah. Maybe next week."

Roxas laughed, and stopped immediately before he ran into Axel again. "This is where you sit and think? At the Twilight Town train station?" he almost laughed.

"No. Not exactly." He pointed up. Actually, ON it."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "That's where Hayner, Pence, Olette and me used to hang out during the summer."

Axel grinned. "Good. So you're not afraid of heights?"

--

"I never noticed how quiet it was here at night," Roxas said, leaning against the tower wall.

"That's probably because your lazy ass is fast asleep," Axel said. Roxas hit him gently on his stomach and Axel laughed. "Yeah, it's nice up here… But it might be better if I could hang out with my friends."  
"Why can't you?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't… um, have a lot of spare time."

"It seems like you have plenty of spare time now."

Axel shrugged again and sighed. "So, what other 'amazing' places are there around this town?"

Roxas thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, there's Sunset Hill."

Axel frowned. "For some reason, I get the feeling that it's better to go during the day time…" he snickered. "You must have a lot of guts… to go and openly cry because it looks _so beautiful_."

Roxas glared at him. "I don't cry."

"Liar."

Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on. We'll go through the tunnel way to get there." They climbed down the station stairs and walked through the dark tunnel way. The lights flashed on and off sometimes, and Roxas couldn't help but look back every few minutes.

"Roxas, calm down. It's not like anyone's going to come through here and try to attack us."

Roxas laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I'm not—did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"_Roxas_."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You said my name," Roxas said, scowling. "Stop trying to creep me out."

"That wasn't me."

"_Roxas_."

Roxas jumped. "Let's go back." He turned and started walking, but Axel jerked him back by his wrist. "No, we're not going back… We just need to go through a little more, right?"

"No, we have to go back!"

"No, we don't." A laugh echoed through the tunnel way, and all the lights suddenly went out.

"Axel!" "Roxas! Stop pushing me!" Axel pulled out a Zippo lighter and there was a very small light for a second, then he fell to the hard floor.

"Roxas! The hell! Get off!"

"S-something pushed me, and I think… I think I twisted my ankle."

Axel sighed. "And can you _get off_ of me?"

Roxas didn't say anything; he just slid off of him, accidentally rubbing lightly against his hips. Axel gasped. "What?" Roxas asked. "Did you hear something?"

"N-no…" he stood up and dusted off his pants. He picked up his Zippo and lit it again. "Come on…" They walked through the rest of the tunnel way, Roxas following closely behind Axel, which really didn't help him at all.

Roxas let out a relieved sigh when they exited the tunnel way. He walked ahead of Axel now, breathing in the fresh night air. It looked like no one was out. It seemed almost... deserted. He shuddered, but kept on walking.

Half-way up the hill, Axel huffed and said, "Does this hill ever end?"

Roxas laughed softly. "Yes, Axel. We're almost there. I guess you don't walk much?"

Axel shook his head. "Not really..." Soon, they reached the hill. Roxas's eyebrows shot up. The moon looked huge. "Wow..."

Axel snorted. "It looks the same from the station," he said. He stood beside Roxas, staring up at the sky with him. They were quiet for a long time, but in that time, a feeling in Axel's lower stomach developed. He locked his jaw and shifted away from Roxas. He looked around to see if anyone was really inside all their houses, and they were. He stared down at Roxas. His blue eyes reflected the moons light, and his hair swayed in the soft wind. In the time that he watched Roxas, the feeling turned into pressure, and that pressure got stronger. He groaned and Roxas looked over at him curiously. Before he could ask what the matter was, Axel tackled him to the ground.

"Axel!? What are you--"

Axel pressed his lips harshly against Roxas's. Roxas struggled only for a moment, then simply gave in. This was what he'd been thinking about all day, so why try to deny it? Axel smirked and kissed lower, down to the nape of his neck. "A-Axel... what if someone comes up here...?"

"They won't," Axel said, nipping at Roxas's skin, looking for sensitive spot. Before he could go much further, though, he heard footsteps behind them. He jumped up and was embarrassed to find Sora and Riku staring at them.

"Um... I-I heard Roxas yelling, but I didn't have a flash light... but I met Riku on the way..." he snickered. "Wow, Roxas. I didn't know you were--"

Roxas had been laying on the ground the whole time his cousin had tried to explain it. He suddenly stood up, glaring at Sora. "_Don't say another word_." he stomped away, leaving the other three, staring after him. That was just a mistake! He thought. How embarrassing. I hope no one saw us... But what Roxas didn't know is that another had been around.

(1) I don't really know what Axel would wear. I honestly don't really think he'd wear that, but I didn't really have anything else in mind. I know it's a sucky ending for this chapter... But I think it's my longest--ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

I really didn't get many reviews for the last one

I really didn't get many reviews for the last one. I would have already had this written, but… sigh. I did get a lot of hits, though, so thank you!

Roxas had woken up numerous times in the middle of the night because his stomach hurt. He was sure he didn't eat anything bad, even though his mother hadn't come home yet, and he had to cook things himself, he didn't get food poisoning… He thought that until he puked his guts out at 8:00 AM.

He sat in front of the toilet, waiting for another disturbance in his stomach to come back up, and it did. When he was finished, he cleaned up, washed his mouth, and went down stairs to take some medicine. It tasted awful and he almost spit it out.

He reached into the freezer and grabbed a sea-salt ice cream bar. It tasted much better, and it helped his throat a little. _What did I eat last night that made me sick?_ He thought and thought about it, but he couldn't remember what he ate for dinner, because he didn't eat anything. He mentally slapped himself and sighed

Roxas went into the living room and laid down on the couch, turning on the TV. There were mostly just cartoons on, so Roxas turned it back off and stared at the ceiling.

Roxas didn't remember when he fell asleep again. He only knew that he woke back up around twelve, and he was starving. Before he could even sit up, though, there was a knock at the door.

It's probably just Sora, he thought. "The door's open!" He yelled.

It wasn't Sora that walked in, smiling. It was Axel. "Hey, Roxas."

"Uh… hi… What are you doing here?"

"Sora said he called, but you didn't answer the phone." He paused for a moment. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, just fine, but—"

"I'm sorry about last night."

Roxas sighed. "It's… okay." Roxas shifted uncomfortably on the couch. It wasn't okay. Even though Axel already said sorry, it didn't feel okay. There was a feeling in his stomach. He was probably just nervous.

"If I had another chance, I wouldn't have done that. We're just friends, so…" Roxas's stomach interrupted his apology, and he smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah," Roxas mumbled. The 'nervous' feeling was still there. Was he supposed to feel awkward, talking with Axel now?

"Can I take you out to lunch?"

Roxas's eyes widened and he stood, nodding. "Yes! Er… I mean, yeah, I'd like to go out to lunch with you."

Axel grinned. "Well… I only have a little munny, so, is the café down the street okay?"

"It's perfect. I'll get dressed."

"Geez, Roxas. I knew you were hungry, but I didn't think you'd be THIS hungry."

Roxas hardly heard Axel. He was concentrating too hard on his ice cream, his muffin, his cookies, and his shake. He just nodded and slurped down the rest of his shake.

Axel watched him eat, and wished he had a camera. If he could get this on tape, he could show Sora and Demyx and all the others.

Axel couldn't help but think Roxas looked so cute—in a funny way, not an attractive way. He had some ice cream on his cheek (how'd it get all the way over there?) and some crumbs from the cookie on either side of his lips. He chuckled and wiped the mess away with a napkin. "I think people are staring."

Roxas stopped and looked back. People certainly were staring, but what did he care? He was hungry, and nothing would stop him from eating until he was satisfied. Oh, but bowls and cups aren't bottomless, so the only thing that did stop him from eating was the emptiness of his bowl of ice cream, and his empty plate, and his empty cup that'd had his shake in it. "It's all… gone," Roxas said pouting.

Axel blushed. This kid was torturing him. Instead of thinking again about last night, he laughed. "God, Roxas! Are you a bottomless pit or somethin'?"

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe." He looked down at the emptiness again and sighed. "I guess we should go."

"Wait a minute," Axel said frowning. "I haven't eaten yet!"

Roxas laughed. "Sorry."

Axel rolled his eyes and started eating. Food didn't fly everywhere, he didn't get it on his face, and he listened to whatever Roxas had to say, since he wasn't so concentrated on his food. But the more he listened to Roxas, he more he concentrated on him.

"…Hayner's sort of the leader of the group, and he has an attitude sometimes, but he's a good person. Olette's a shopoholic, but she's the smart one. And Pence," he laughed, "he's the nice one. I think he's the only one that worries and thinks about the things we do, other than Olette, of course."

Axel just nodded, staring at his lips. They had felt soft against his own, and he couldn't get that one thought out of his head.

"Uh… Axel. Axel! Are you done?"

"Huh?" Axel looked down. His ice cream was half way melted now. "Uh… yeah. Let's go."

They walked home in silence, Roxas smiling, Axel struggling to look normal. When they entered Roxas's house, Roxas (surprisingly) had enough trust, and not enough brain to lead Axel up to his room. "Nothing but kid cartoons is on TV on Saturdays," Roxas said. Axel grunted and looked around his room. It was… clean enough, and he had several video games, but that wasn't really what Axel was interested in at the moment.

--

"Riku, I need help on this problem."

Riku looked at Sora's paper and chuckled. "I told you, you just need to solve for Y, and put it into that equation, then solve for X." It sounded so easy, but Sora wasn't the type that was very good at math. He failed Algebra last year… and he was afraid he was going to fail it again. "Thanks…" he sighed. He was starting to get frustrated, and his mother would be home soon from her business trip… He didn't have much more time to try to finish up his homework. He looked at the equation, tried to solve it again, but he couldn't get the right answer. He thought multiple-choice would be easier. He flipped to the back of the book, but they only had the odd number's answers… they had to do all evens. He huffed and slammed his book shut.

Riku looked over the table at Sora. "You're still getting it wrong?"

"Yes," Sora mumbled. "I'm not made to be good at Algebra…"

Riku chuckled again and opened Sora's book. "Alright, let me see what you're doing wrong…" he frowned. "You're just adding on the wrong side."

Sora blinked. "That's all?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "Thanks, Riku." He finished off his homework and closed it with a triumphant grin. It seemed like Sora didn't have to worry about anything anymore. His homework was gradually getting easier, not to mention that he was getting closer to Riku. And Roxas and Axel were probably talking about last night, working things out…

"Sora, do you want some ice cream."

"Yeah…"

--

"Axel! I told you I just don't feel like talking about that!"

Axel sighed, getting frustrated. "Look, if you keep avoiding it, and keep it inside, you'll just explode and that'll only end in conflict."

"You're the conflict right now! I was trying to give you another chance to be my friend, and you just—"

"Wait, I'm the conflict? Me!? You didn't seem to want to stop me after I kissed you, you actually seemed to want more!"

"I'm not like that! I'm not interested in boys!"

"Yeah, right. Just like I'm not a pyro maniac."

Roxas grabbed the front of Axel's shirt, and pulled him forward, just inches away from the redhead's face. "Shut up! Why the hell would I be interested in you?"

Axel gave him a half-assed smirk. "'Cause you know I'm hot."

Roxas pushed him away. "Dammit, Axel." Roxas glared up at him, and crushed his lips against Axel's. Axel accepted it right away, pushing him against the edge of the bed, thus making both of them fall on it.

Axel nipped at Roxas's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Roxas separated his lips, and moaned into Axel's mouth and when slipped his tongue inside.

Axel moved his mouth away from Roxas's and licked and nipped at his neck.

There was a noise down stairs, and Roxas jumped. "D-did you… hear that?"

"No… It was nothing," Axel said, continuing to suck on his neck.

"Nnn…" Axel's hand went down south, to Roxas's pants line. Roxas lifted his hips and impatiently rubbed against Axel. Axel gasped, then laughed darkly. "A bit excited, are we?"

"Sh-shut up."

Axel was in the middle of undoing Roxas's pants, when his door opened, and in walked his mother. "Roxas, sweetie, I'm—ROXAS!"

There ya go! Heh! I really liked his chapter. I hope you did too. Well, anyway, if you want another chapter by tomorrow or Tuesday (I'm a lifeguard, so I have to work on the weekends and on breaks), then you might want to gimme REVIEWS! I'll be ever happy and grateful. XDTop of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

"ROXAS!"

"Roxas shoved Axel off of him and stood up, re-buttoning his pants. "M-mom… I didn't know you'd be home so soon…"

Axel stood up and looked at the fuming mother. He was embarrassed, but what if Roxas's' mother talked to _his_ mother? She would kick him out of the house, but not before his father called him sum or—

"We'll talk about your punishment later, but who is this young man? Please don't tell me he's a stranger."

"N-no." He's my friend… Axel."

"Oh Axel—_Axel_!" she beamed. "now I recognize you! Roxas, you and Axel used to play all the time when you were little!" she giggled. "I wondered if we'd ever seen you again, Axel. Oh, he's been so lonely after his father left."

"Mom!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "I don't remember being friends with… anyone, except Hayner, Olette, and Pence. " He looked at Axel, who was looking down and shuffling his feet nervously. "I really don't remember even meeting Axel before. Are you sure you're not just making this up?"

Rose (Roxas's mother) waved her hand. "_Why_ would I make this up?"

Axel gulped. He hoped Roxas wasn't going to be mad at him for not telling him sooner.

"Oh!" Rose shrieked. "This is perfect! You're the new neighbors that moved in, then, right?" I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to your mother. I wonder how she's doing…!" Rose disappeared out of the room. When Roxas heard the door slam, Roxas looked at Axel. "Axel—"

"Are you mad?"

Roxas blinked. "Why would I be?"

"I recognized you right away. You're not mad that I didn't yell you?"

"No… not really…" Roxas smiled. "Follow me."

Axel followed him out of the house, and into a back alley. Roxas led him behind a curtain and leisurely sat on an old looking couch. "You can sit down."

Axel sat down beside him and looked around. There were darts on the floor, and mini-fridge (1) (most likely to store the sea-salt ice cream bars), and some struggle posters.

"This is usually where we hang out, Roxas said, shifted a little closer to Axel. "But Hayner's probably off with Olette, and Pence… well…" He shrugged. Pence didn't usually do anything without the whole group.  
Axel had a feeling Roxas was "back in the mood". He only suspected this because the smaller boy straddled him. "So, no one else comes around here?"

"Nope," Roxas said, nibbling on Axel's ear lobe. Axel couldn't hold back a quiet groan. He rested his hands on Roxas's small hips and titled his head back as Roxas moved his mouth down to his neck. After a moment of teasing, Roxas let his hand roam, and they finally settled on Axel's pants, fumbling to push them down. Axel started to get frustrated (in a good way), and helped Roxas. He quickly kicked them off, along with his boxers. "Christ," Roxas breathed.

Axel smirked. "What? Too big?"

"Not really…" Roxas blushed. He'd never been in a situation like this before, but he was ready to go. Besides, they both felt the same way and had the same body parts, so there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He shook his head and just started pumping.

Axel gasped and bucked into Roxas's hand. "Roxas… God, Roxas…" Axel suddenly pushed Roxas on the couch cushions and straddled him, rocking his hips against Roxas'. He tore off his own shirt, and in not time flat, he stripped Roxas of his clothes.

Roxas gasped and arched his back, pulling Axel closer. "Nnn… A-Axel…"

"Roxas… This is going to hurt, but only for a little while, okay?"

Roxas nodded once and spread his legs out more. Axel pushed one finger into Roxas's tight entrance, only pausing when Roxas hissed out of pain. Roxas shifted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get comfortable in this kind of position.

Axel's finger probed Roxas, and he added another finger when Axel moaned. He scissored his fingers, and added another when he thought Roxas was ready. He moved them around some more, and removed them when he hit his prostate. Roxas moaned loudly and bucked his hips. "Nng… A-Axel… more… please."

Axel positioned himself, and pushed into Axel slowly.

Roxas felt tears sting his eyes and fall down his cheeks. Axel kissed the tears away and muttered soothing words into Roxas's ear.

"Axel… move. Faster."

Axel did and groaned. "G-God… Roxas… You feel so gooooood." He thrusted harder, finding Roxas's prostate again. Roxas moaned again and arched his back, thrusting in time to Axel. He cried out when he came with Axel.

Axel thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm, then collapsed on the blond, panting heavily. "R…Roxas…. What are we going to say to your mother… when she asks us… what the hell we were doing… in your bedroom?"

"We'll run as fast as we can…" Roxas said and yawned. He grabbed a blanket from the head of the couch and pulled it over them, with some help from Axel.

He didn't remember much, only that at some point, Axel laid beside him on the couch, wrapping his warm arms around him. And at some other point, he heard someone shriek, and another gasped.

"Come back later… Axel mumbled and waved his hand.

(1): No, behind the alley place at their hangout, they don't actually have a mini-fridge. I made that part up, obviously.

I'm sorry it was so short, but most of this was yaoi… at least I tried to make it MOST yaoi. Anyways, tell me how I did, and if you want more secret RoxasXAxel "sessions".


End file.
